That's Not the Secret
by Mitchie Love
Summary: ONESHOT. "He didn't really want to tell her he accidentally took the wrong exit and was searching for a way to get back to the right one. On top of that, he was falling asleep, wanting to switch places with Annabeth at that moment."


"Are we there yet?" Annabeth asked, half-dead in the carseat next to Percy. It was late at night, and she just wanted to get home and sleep.

"Not even close," he grunted, frustrated. He didn't really want to tell her he accidentally took the wrong exit and was searching for a way to get back to the right one. On top of that, he was falling asleep, wanting to switch places with Annabeth at that moment. Well, if anything he was more awake than she was. His cellphone started ringing.

Annabeth tossed in the seat, trying to find comfort in a way the seatbelt wouldn't choke her and mumbled for him to turn it off. He wanted to remind her that she was supposed to answer the phone for him, but he didn't. He glanced at it quickly, realised it was his mom and reached for it. The phone fell on the floor still ringing. He didn't want to wake Annabeth up, so he just left it there, praying for a red light to look for it.

Eventually, his mom stopped calling and everything was peaceful again. It was as quiet as he wanted it... To go to sleep. He wanted to turn on the radio to keep him awake, but then he thought about Annabeth complaining about so he changed his mind. Minutes were flying by, and each time Percy's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Before he knew it, he fell asleep on the wheel.

A truck was passing right in front of them, about to hit them. The driver honked so loud, Percy and Annabeth jumped, Percy quickly turned the wheel to the other lane. Annabeth was holding on to her chest and screamed, "Percy!"

"I'm tired, okay?" he frowned, she knew he was a little cranky when he didn't get the sleep he needed, especially when you woke him up in such an abrupt way. She knew that by personal experience.

One time, at Camp Halfblood, she snuck up on him and scared him in the middle of the night. She remembered he was so tired the next day he snapped at absolutely everybody that messed with him. He almost cut a camper's head off during a sword fight started by a joke he took too seriously. At around noon, they caught him sleeping in a canoe, peaceful as ever. They decided never to mess with him when he was sleeping again.

"Do you want me to drive?" Annabeth offered.

His expression softened, which she didn't expect. She expected him to make a big deal about her saying he couldn't drive. "Okay."

"Pull over at the gas station there," she pointed to it, and he did like he told her. She hated looking at his tired sea-colored eyes, they were supposed to be mischevious, as always. He parked the car in front of the station and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let me help you look for your phone."

She grabbed the phone off the floor and handed it to him as the switched seats. As soon as he sat on the seat, he closed his eyes. Annabeth had to buckle his seat belt for him as if he were a child. He put his feet on the dashboard, and leaned his head back. Annabeth could have watched him sleep for hours, but it wouldn't get them home, trying not to think about how much she was dying to kiss him. She decided to call Percy's mom and let her know what happened. She was a little panic-strickened at first, then she relaxed.

Annabeth had no problem getting Percy home, now the thing was to get him to wake up and walk home. She knew he would carry her, but she couldn't carry him, so she just sat there for a minute, waiting for an idea. She poked him on the cheek, "Hey, Seaweed brain, wake up."

He didn't respond at all. Annabeth was getting irritated. She saw Percy's mom come out of the building and walk to the car. Annabeth unlocked the car door as she opened it to look at her seventeen-year-old son sleeping peacefully. She whispered in his ear, "Percy, wake up." She repeated the phrase until his eyelids opened and revealed his eyes. He rubbed them and stepped out of the car, not exactly gracefully. Anybody would have thought he was drunk. Percy's mom offered Annabeth to spend the night, since there was no way she could get home.

Annabeth wasn't too crazy about sleeping on the couch, but Percy crashed on it, so she ended up using his bed. She was glad, too, even though she sort of felt bad.

The next morning, she woke up, Percy still collapsed on the couch with his shoes being the only thing poking out of the blanket. His mom was just making breakfast, she had to leave in a couple of minutes to God-knows-what, so she told Annabeth to wake up Percy because she didn't want him sleeping so late. It was twelve, Annabeth felt a little embarrassed she slept that long, considering she napped almost the entire four-hour (she didn't know it was actually longer) car ride.

She shook Percy gently, "Wake up."

Percy groaned and grabbed at the quilt his mother had placed on him at night, placing it over his head. Annabeth sighed then smiled mischiviously. She poked his sides, then tickled him, causing him to giggle and squirm a lot. She laughed, "So Seaweed Brain is ticklish, huh?"

"Shut up!" he laughed, throwing the quilt off his face. Annabeth stopped and smirked at him. He sat up.

"I know you weakness now," she laughed. He grabbed a cushion and hugged it to avoid getting tickle-attacked again by his girlfriend. She cooed, "Awww, is little Percy afraid of the tickle monster?"

He hit her with the pillow, "No, he isn't."

"You're so cute when you lie about childish things," Annabeth pushed him lightly.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and put his feet on the sofa. His mother was already gone, so she wouldn't catch him the act. He stretched.

"That does it," she giggled, seizing the opportunity to get him under the arms.

"Stop, I don't like getting tickled," he laughed, but he was actually pretty peeved with it. He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, it was way too harsh when he said, "I'm serious."

"Fine," she said sitting on the floor as she crossed her arms. She couldn't stand it when he yelled at her.

He apogolized to her, but she didn't listen and walked to his room, knowing he'd follow. She lyed on his bed and relaxed, "Go eat your mother's breakfast."

If he was going to apogolize she wanted him to beg for forgiveness. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Percy put a hand on each side of her head. He was right on top of her now. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain? Not until you call me your wife."

"I just wanna kiss you," he pouted. "Is that so bad?"

"Why?" she asked, obviously still mad about him yelling at her.

"Because I love you," he said and Annabeth smiled. He leaned in to kiss her, but then she put her fingers to his lips.

"Even when I tickle you?" she giggled and took her fingers off his lips.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said, because that's what he normally answered.

"That's not a secret," he said. She was about to speak but he shushed her. "I do like it when you tickle me."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. It was so sweet, when they separated, all Percy could do was stare at her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him then flipped him over, now she was on top, "Do you really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I just act mad because it makes me feel weaker than you," he said honestly. Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Percy never admitted feeling weak. Ever.

"In that case," she said, tickling him all over again. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**I felt like writing this because last night I was up reading fluffy stories from this couple. I don't know how out of character they may be, because to be honest I've only read one chapter in the book and seen the movie. So yeah, review. :D **

**I don't own anything. Except Logan Lerman. Can I own him? :P**


End file.
